


[Podfic] The Sad Orphan Kissing Society

by fulldaysdrive, themerrygentleman



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, sad cuties being sad and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine likes Marius, who likes Cosette, who likes him back but is waiting for him to ask her out which is never gonna happen, so Eponine, who also likes Cosette, decides she'll take that missed cue, thanks, except they both still like Marius, and all told being in love is almost more complicated than it's worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sad Orphan Kissing Society

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sad Orphan Kissing Society](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002063) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 



> Many thanks to Solshine, for graciously granting us permission to pod what is one of the most adorable things either of us has ever read.

  
  
  
  
**Download links:**  
[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20The%20Sad%20Orphan%20Kissing%20Society.mp3)                                 | 53 MB | Running Time: 01:16:21  
[mp3  (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20The%20Sad%20Orphan%20Kissing%20Society%20-%20no%20music.mp3)       | 51 MB | Running Time: 01:14:34

 [podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20The%20Sad%20Orphan%20Kissing%20Society.m4b)                          | 53 MB | Running Time: 01:16:21  
 [podbook (without music)](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/LM%20-%20The%20Sad%20Orphan%20Kissing%20Society%20-%20no%20music.m4b) | 49 MB | Running Time: 01:14:34

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this podfic is "[Hang on Little Tomato](https://youtu.be/R7o2nC7ex-Q)" by Pink Martini.


End file.
